Teen Beach Romance!
by Maisieeeex
Summary: the teen beach gang are back together for a sleepover at Lela's. When new romance occurs, friendships will be tested...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm quite a big fan of teen beach movie 1 & 2 so I though I'd make a fanfiction about it :) hope you like it!**

 **I focus this on romance/friendship because its an important subject.**

 **Ships: Butchy &Giggles Lela&Tanner Mack&Brady SeaCat&Struts&CheeChee Maybe Rascal&Stuts**

CHAPTER 1

Giggles POV

I was at lela's house, for a sleepover, and my nerves were getting worse. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was sweating. All this for one guy. For Butchy.

Giggles gently knocked the door, took a deep breath and put a shining white smile on her lips.

"Hiiii Giggles" Lela said hugging her tightly. She hugged her back, her nerves slowly settling. "Come in, come in tonight is gonna be soooo fun, Mack, Brady, CheeChee & Lugnut are already here, they're all in the living room."

Giggles walked into the living room & greeted the others, she set her light pink pillow & blanket on the floor next to CheeChee's then sat down cross legged next to Mack.

Butchy's POV

Lela forced me to this sleepover, sleepovers are for girls & I'm not a girl. She told me who was going and I agreed to stay. The lads were coming ~ Brady, Tanner, SeaCat, Lugnut & Racal. But the real reason I came was for Giggles, the beautiful blonde surfer who stole my heart. But she doesn't know that.

Once the rest had arrived and settled down Lela brought in the snacks & told us the plan for the night.

"Truth or Dare! You can't have a sleepover without Truth or Dare!" Lela said delighted as she sat down in Tanners lap.

"Who's first?" Asked Struts

"Me!" Exclaimed Brady

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Mack

"Dare" said Brady with a smirk on his face.

"Okay then, I dare you too kiss any one of the boys..on the lips" Said Mack holding in her laugh.

Brady's expression was a priceless! "W-What? Erm no way, well not on the lips anyway! On the cheek" he said.

"Fine, go on then" Mack demanded.

Brady looked around the room, scanning each of the boys with his eyes. He laid eyes on Tanner & quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Brady & Tanner.

"Butchy next!" Cried Lela

Butchy looked up, "I'm not playing!" He moaned.

"You are now" Lela said smirking, "and you don't get choose because I already have a dare for you," she looked at Giggles, "I dare you to kiss Giggles"

Butchy's POV

When Lela asked me to kiss Giggles, I was shocked. It was like she knew my feelings for her. But as much as I wanted to I had to say no, it was way to embarrassing. And Butchy Jones does not get embarrassed.

"Come on Butchy I see the way you look at her, it's obvious that you like her!" Lela exclaimed.

He glanced over at Giggles, she was now red in the face hiding behind Tanner.

"I'll kiss her...but it's for the dare" said Butchy, putting on a serious voice.

"Yeah of course...for the dare obviously!" Lela sarcastically said.

Butchy went over to Giggles. He slowly & softly kissed giggles on the lips, cupping his hands in her cheeks. She kissed back passionately.

Giggles POV

Our kiss lasted for only a minute but it felt like forever. I had fireworks in my stomach & I was red in the cheeks. Butchy smiled at me & whispered to meet him in the kitchen later on that night. I smiled back, it was finally happening. My dreams were coming true!

"Aww" said SeaCat, "cuties!"

"We're not going out!" Giggles cried.

"Yeah!" Butchy said, defending her.

"Okay then" said CheeChee, "I bet you £5 each that'll you'll be boyfriend and girlfriend by the end of this sleepover!"

"Right, if your dating by the end of the sleepover you give CheeChee £10 & if your not CheeChee gives you two £10, okay?" Exclaimed Mack.

"You're on" they said in unison, both with a smirk on their face.

They shook hands with CheeChee & that was it, the deal was on.

 **Opinions? (I know it's short)**

 **Any new chapter ideas because I'm not a good writer :/**

 **I'll try and include other characters POVs but this focuses around giggles & Butchy :)**

 **It's my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not perfect.**

 **I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible & I'll publish if people like this one!**

 **~ Maisie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I need your help! I need some ideas for upcoming chapters because like I said before I'm not a great writer :/ it would be great if you could help me out :)**

"Giggles can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Asked Butchy winking at her.

"Oh, yeah coarse!" Replied Giggles, smiling.

"He's probably gonna ask you out!" CheeChee said to Giggles, with a winning smile on her face.

Butchy ignored, following Giggles into the kitchen.

Once he'd closed the door and made sure everyone wasn't listening he began to tell Giggles his plan..

Giggles smiled excitedly.

"Look Giggles, I need to win this bet with CheeChee so can ya not like..go anywhere near me for the night...or...talk to me..please" he said.

Giggles looked heartbroken but agreed to what he said as she knew once the night was up things would go back to normal.

He showed a slight smile then made his way back into the lounge.

Giggles sighed and trailed up stairs.

Giggles POV

I can't believe he'd choose a silly bet over his feelings. I really thought he might of said stuff the bet and told me how he really felt! It's obvious that he likes me...why can't he admit it? I thought tonight would be fun but my own crush told me to leave him alone! Nice one Giggles :/ I'm not good enough for anyone especially my dad..

She sat in Lela's room (which was technically her room too!) and fiddled with strands of her beach blonde hair.

Lela's POV

Butchy came back in after speaking with Giggles but Giggles didn't follow him. I thought she might be in the kitchen but she wasn't. I thought to myself...what had he done now?!

"Erm, does anyone know where Giggles is?" Lela asked, aiming this question particularly at Butchy.

"No, haven't seen her since she left to talk with Butchy" exclaimed Rascal.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Hmm" she muttered and raised her eyebrow at her brother, "Butchy come here...now!"

She tugged on his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What the hell did you say to her and where is she?" Said Lela with anger in her voice.

"I didn't say nothing really" Butchy said stepping back a little, "I just told her not to go near me...and er don't talk to me..for the night."

Lela sighed, "Butchy that was stupid! Giggles is really sensitive, her mums dead like ours and her dad..er never mind"

"What about her dad?" Asked Butchy concerned.

"It doesn't matter! I need to go and talk to Giggles, I know where she'll be" said Lela, she gave him a slight hug then ran upstairs.

Butchy being Butchy couldn't leave it at that, he tip toed up the stairs and sat in the middle ~ close enough to hear the girls...

Lela looked in every room and eventually found Giggles curled up in tears against the wall, she knelt down next to her and gave her a big hug, "this isn't about Butchy is it?" She said softly.

"No.." Giggles whimpered, "He said he wouldn't touch me again, that he'd changed and that I was his princess and what happened in the past would never happen again!"

"Oh Giggles" Lela whispered pulling Giggles in closer, "what has he done to you?" Her tone was more serious.

Giggles got up & showed her the bruises on her thighs, covered up by her shorts, "He's...a-abusing me...again" she sobbed, "my dads abusing me.."

Butchy's POV

My heart sank as soon as I heard that. I felt terrible and I had to help Lela with this situation...

Butchy got up, walked into Lela's room and sat down next to Giggles, "I'm sorry.." He whispered, "I had no idea..."

 **Sorry it's short :/**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to make it more emotional!**

 **I'll update soon if you like this!**

 **~ Maisie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews, it's nice to know that people appreciate my work! It keeps me going :)**

 **I would be grateful if I had some ideas for the next chapter, including the rest of the gang :)**

"We're you eavesdropping?" Lela asked, looking sternly at Butchy.

"You mentioned Giggles dad and then ran off, I knew something was going on and I had to know..I am the oldest and I should know if one of my close friends is upset!" replied Butchy, in a defensive tone.

"Close Friend?" Giggles said looking up at him, "you didn't want anything to do with me before because of CheeChee's stupid bet!..don't call me your friend! Friends don't do that."

By now Giggles was in such a state, tears streaming down her face, her eyes all puffy and she was struggling to catch her breath. Lela was desperately trying to calm her down, rolling her eyes at Butchy as he'd just made things worse.

Butchy noticed bruising on her legs, he cleansed his fists and stood up, "if he's done that to you, he deserves everything he's gonna get" he said.

Before the girls could ask what he was on about, he was up and out of the house, revving his bike engine.

"This can't be good" said Lela, looking worried. She and giggles ran carefully down the stairs and followed Butchy outside, he was already gone.

"Take this and get on behind me" instructed Lela, handing Giggles a helmet and pointing to her bike.

The girls hopped on to the bike and Giggles took hold of Lela's shoulders, "hold on tight" Lela said, revving the engine. Giggles nodded.

The girls zoomed off along the beach with Lela checking now and then with Giggles which house it was.

They stopped at a beautiful white beach house with flowers planted in the garden and a dolphin fountain centred in the middle flowing with crystal clear water...and a bike...which looked very similar to butchys followed by some shouting..

The door burst open and two people came out arguing..Butchy, who had a frying pan covering his face and Giggles father, who had a baseball bat which kept aiming at butchys head.

"Oh Lord, what's he done now.." Whimpered Lela, coving her eyes not bearing to see what was going to happen next.

Giggles ran over to them, "STOP!" She yelled as loud as she could, looking at her father, "PUT THAT BAT DOWN NOW...OR...OR..I CALL THE POLICE" she swallowed and looked up at him. He still had to bat in his hands but instead of aiming for Butchy, he was aiming for her...

Lela, who had finally realised what was going on, stood up. She charged at Giggles father, screaming at the top of her voice. She hopped onto his back and covered his eyes with her hands, this gave Butchy enough time to grab the bat from his hands and toss it onto the beach, she then jumped off and shoved him as hard as she could into the fountain, "Girl power" she yelled, laughing.

Giggles was on the verge of fainting, she had nearly been killed then witnessed her father get beat up. She trailed her way over to the bikes.

"Erm guys, we need to go...like now!" Screamed Lela, pointing at Giggles father who was getting out of the fountain and didn't look happy.

Giggles hopped on to butchys bike, wrapped her arms round his waist and buried her head into his back ~ she knew he wouldn't mind as he literally saved her life..and Lela too.

Once back a Lela's house, she thanked Lela about 50 times and hugged her so tight that she probably couldn't breath. Then she finally let her go and wandered over to the cove (a rock cave where she goes to sit by herself sometimes)

"I'll catch you up Le, I need to go and talk to Giggles" Butchy said winking.

Lela knew what he meant by 'talking to Giggles', "go get your girl" she laughed.

He laughed to then headed over to the cove and sat by Giggles, "I need to talk to you" he whispered.

"Go on then" she muttered.

"Giggles I like you. Now that's hard for a boy to say that to a girl, especially me. Your gorgeous, kind and have the funnest and brightest personality ever!...will you be my girl?" He said looking down.

"Butchy Jones you big softie!" She giggled.

She relaxed herself, lay down on top of him and slowly brought her face to his. He wrapped his arms round her waist and brought her closer.

Slowly and passionately they kissed, as Giggles said before they only kissed for a short while but it felt like forever.

Giggles POV

The rest of the night was magical, we watched the sunset while cuddled up together and gazed at the stars, It was just perfect..

And I've got a boyfriend! Not to mention a handsome strong boyfriend!..

 **Opinions?**

 **Kinda another short one, but more detailed!**

 **I'll write chapter three if you like this chapter :)**

 **~ Maisie x**


	4. Authors Note

**Hi guys, I'm. Sorry about the chapter mix up at the end! I wrote that chapter at night so I got a little confused! Over the next few days I'm going to be very busy, packing for my holiday so I will try and write chapter four but it might not be updated. I go on holiday on Sunday and I'll be updating and writing while I'm there because I get wifi in the evening so I'll update then! So you will be getting more chapters but might you'll have to wait a few days! Really hope you understand :)**

 **~ Maisie x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated in a while, sorry! I'm on holiday at the moment so I probably won't update again till I get back :)**

Butchys POV

I woke up with sand on my feet, in my jacket, in my hair & a bunch of blonde hair in my eyes. I lifted my head slightly & found Giggles asleep on my chest with her arms wrapped round me, I wrapped my arms round her & lay my head back down on the sand, not wanting to disturb her.

After about twenty minutes Giggles slowly woke up, "Morning Butchy!" She whispered, giving him a kiss on the lips.

He gave her one back & smiled, "good sleep?" He asked.

Yeah, especially when I had such a comfy pillow to sleep on!" She giggled

He laughed..then sighed

"What's wrong babe?" Giggled asked, worried.

"Well we're gonna have to tell everyone that we're and item..and..I think Lugnut likes you" he said.

"Well I like him too, but as in a best friend type of way because Butchy Jones, I love you more. My man" she said smiling as she hopped into butchys lap and gave him as kiss.

"Yeahs I know but he's gonna be mad and he's my best mate" sighed Butchy.

Giggles looked down, "so does that mean your breaking up with me?" She said.

"Of course not! I love you with all my heart Giggles & I'm never letting you go!" He said laughing as he pulled her in closer, stroking her hair. She took in the smell of his aftershave and buried her head in his neck.

"Can we just stay here all day?" She whispered, playing with the zip on his jacket.

"Well..I guess the others could wait" he said smirking. He lay down so she was sitting on him.

She pressed her body against him, wrapping her legs round his. He wrapped his arms round her and starting to kiss her neck...then her chin, her nose, her cheeks, then her lips. She kissed back passionately.

Over behind the rocks Lugnut & CheeChee were taking a walk along with SeaCat across the beach. They head noises from inside the cave.

"What's that noise?" Asked SeaCat.

Lugnut shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I know" giggled CheeChee , peering inside the cave.

They lads looked , only find a shirtless Butchy & Giggles making out on top of each other.

SeaCat coughed and the two love birds jumped, "well, well, well" he said smirking.

Giggles got off Butchy and stood up, "it's not what it looks like" she said, going red.

CheeChee gave Butchy a sarcastic look.

"Oks oks, it is what it looks like" said Butchy, holding giggles when she sat back down in his lap, "she's my girl now" he said smiling, giving her a hug from behind. She held both of his hands and smiled.

Lugnuts jaw dropped, he gave Butchy "the look"

He knew he was in trouble.

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **It's very short but I am on holiday. I rushed it a bit so I could spend some time by the pool ;)**

 **~ Maisie x**


End file.
